1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to steering systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steering systems that have recently been developed include one provided with a tilt adjusting mechanism to adjust the position of a steering column in a tilt direction. US 2009/0013817 A1, for example, discloses a steering column including an adjuster movable in a tilt direction, and a holder whose position in the tilt direction is fixed. The adjuster and holder function as a tilt adjusting mechanism. The holder is provided with teeth aligned in the tilt direction. A clamp bolt of the adjuster is inserted through a tooth plate movable together with the clamp bolt in the tilt direction. The outer portions of the tooth plate in the tilt direction are each provided with an elastic arm that abuts against the holder.
An operating member is attached to the clamp bolt. Moving the operating member in a first direction presses the tooth plate so as to move the tooth plate to the holder, resulting in engagement of the teeth of the tooth plate with the teeth of the holder. This engagement fixes the position of the steering column in the tilt direction. In this case, the elastic arms are elastically deformed. Moving the operating member in a second direction opposite to the first direction releases the pressing of the tooth plate against the holder, resulting in elastic restoration of the elastic arms to their original shapes. This moves the tooth plate away from the holder. Thus, the teeth of the tooth plate are disengaged from the teeth of the holder.
The elastic arms of the steering column disclosed in US 2009/0013817 A1 are provided on the outer portions of the tooth plate in the tilt direction. This may unfortunately result in an increase in the size of the tooth plate. A conceivable solution to this disadvantage is to provide a steering column including elastic member(s) separate from a tooth plate and configured to move the tooth plate away from a holder. Such an arrangement, however, may increase the number of components.